


Some cheesy love poems to a cult leader

by AlocadaWho



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlocadaWho/pseuds/AlocadaWho
Summary: "I'm not the kind of man you should fall for""Well, you shouldn't have saved me then"
Kudos: 1





	1. #1

You had this thing  
where the tight grip of your hands  
never felt like an act of violence for me  
you had the ability  
to convey all those things people would give hugs for,  
comfort,  
respect,  
security,  
love,  
everytime your hands touched me.


	2. Back To

To be frank,  
I never thought I'd come back  
to missing you


	3. Eye of The Storm

You weren't   
my eye of the storm -  
I was.

You were the storm itself -  
Protecting my calmness  
within your force of nature.

Keeping me save  
with your ruthless love  
around me.


	4. Black Hole

You said  
I was more than the moon to you  
– even more than the sun.

Touching me   
softly  
when vowing  
you in fact thought of me   
as a solar system,

all I could reply  
was that  
technically  
that made you  
a black hole.


	5. Surviving

The rush of surviving him  
was too strong  
to stay away  
for long.


	6. Miss You

Just let me  
Miss you  
In goddamn peace  
Already!


	7. Loner

I was a loner,  
the tightest knot  
in a house of twisted souls.

And, oh, then you came,  
an enigma of your own,  
unbothered by my walls.

When I moved in   
I said to him  
I was sure I couldn't stay.

But magnetically charged  
by your finger tips,  
I also couldn't stay away.


End file.
